Relentless  The Aftermath
by Moon Knight Triton
Summary: In a Tribute to Grayson Towler's completed Continuation Fic known as Relentless, This story talks about what happens after the events in the second epilogue when the curse of the Hibiki family was explained to Ukyo, Akari, and Ryoga. one shot short story.


This one shot short Story is a tribute to Grayson Towler's Relentless, starts off with Ryoga's POV and continues with a Short dialogue of life after Relentless, and Epilogue 2 Kimagure Orange Ryouga.

I don't know how my life got turned upside down hugely by these turns of event, it's been a year since the Ramna had beaten Reikoku for the 4th time, in a fight that has cost him his sight, but his fighting spirit has never diminished, now I'm the only one who spars Ranma with no feelings of pity toward his own blindness. Why should i, i know that he would hate me if i ever held back. He and I are rivals, but we became more like brothers in this last adventure together. Sometimes I feel a bit ashamed of having kept a secret from him since he became blind for fear that he would hate me, and I feel life isn't fair, that he paid a huge price, and i got lucky.

I don't know how to explain it, or whether to tell him, but i sometimes do see that monsters 3 eyes in my sleep, Ranma described it to me when he explained what happened after his fourth battle that you end up being it's master after the fourth victory, and that he saw his 3 eyes too, but told him to leave him for good. At first i thought i fought him for the third time and won my victory with that Breaking point Cataclysm manuever, only to find out that not might be the case, and i've beaten him for the fourth time, i guess. The sisters of fate have said that the blast of Golden white ki that i fired at the monster can only be discribed as the breath of Kami, a blast so strong that it must have instantly killed the beast, but burned him, and caused him to revive, but the sisters were too shocked by what they witnessed was done to Reikoku and Me and Ukyou's public display of affection to call him off, that i fought it until i won for possibly the fourth time against him. The Ki came from the mixture of Pure Joy i felt upon seeing my beloved Ukyou alive and declaring her love for me. so far, and the Depression i felt when I thought she died at the 'hands' of the monster. i've not been able to repeat that move ever since. what i felt was joy and elation, like a religious experience that's hard to discribe. Ukyou and I decided to go public with our relationship, the morning after meeting my mom and dad whom i missed so much. however there's still the matter of Mr. Saotome paying back the yatai, he stole from the Kounjis. As for presenting our relationship to Mr. Kounji, well that wasn't easy, we were able to convince him that Ukyou has already beaten Mr. Saotome, prior to facing Ramna for the first time, after which we proved to Mr. Kounji that Ranma didn't know about the agreement and therefore is innocent in this fiasco, i never thought, i'd ever defend Ranma's honor, but it felt very good. As for Mr. Saotome, we planned to get him to pay for his act of dishonor out of his hide literally, with a little help from 'Auntie' Saotome of course, she insisted to Ukyou to call her that, being that she lost her mother at a young age, Mrs Saotome seems to always want to do that with women who've lost their own moms. I feel lucky to have Ukyo in my life, however the modification to my new curse has taken some getting use to. My mother loves the fact that she has a son and a daughter all in the same body. The morning have been working out on my martial arts, cooking with Ukyou to control my emotional triggers caused by excitement, i nearly got a huge nosebleed when mom started talking about grandchildren and how i need to learn to cook in case Ukyou was...you know. Oko-chan, as i'm starting to call her, thought it was funny despite her blushing, and to get in touch with my feminine side as mom would call it, she's having me learning things like the Tea Ceremony, and feminine modesty which being shy is too easy, Oko-chan thought i'd make a great waitress, whenever she's running the restaurant. Not to mention that i'm gettting Kimono wearing and serving lessons from Konatsu, doesn't Ukyou know how much i hate cross dressing. Ranma was fine being female, he loved using it to his advantage, Me? I use mine to help out in the restaurant, other times, it's to bond with mother, who never thought she would have a daughter. being a sensitive soul, i was never one for wanting to see others cry, especially the ones i love the most, i don't mind changing to give her that which she once desired, but couldn't bear the thought of two children going through adolescense lost and wandering for years on end, after knowing the truth about our family, i understand completely why i never had any siblings. I always wanted a brother or sister, guess that's why I fell for Ranma posing as Yoiko so easily.

Both myself and Oko-chan have finished High School, I did take courses while on the road, you might say my family is pretty well known for taking distance learning courses. not to mention taking online courses. We don't plan on marrying any time soon, Ukyo wants to finish her business courses at the university first, before wanting to decide whether to take my name or having me take hers. Since i don't get as lost as i did during in my early teen years, we usually find each other, with the help of Kuroshiro's pups that have grown quite a bit. Ukyou gave us a GPS to help us not get lost alot. it helps a little but it still doesn't stop us from getting lost, and being where we're needed most, what a difference a year makes. We try not to lose the device, or it's time to get close and personal with that mega spatula of hers.

"Hello, earth to Jackass, come in Jackass"

"Huh"

clang!

For reason known only to them, they have taken the act of Ukyou hitting Ryouga with the big spatula as a sign of affection that's exclusive to them and only them. Just like Ukyou's insult to him, has turned into a term of endearment between them as well, as Ukyou's reason for it in her mind is, 'he may be a jackass, but he's my jackass.'

Ukyou looks at Ryouga with a sense of slight bemusement, '"Off in space again, sugar?"

Ryouga blushing slight, "well, you might say that."

Ukyou rolls her eyes, "Try not to let this order go cold please, honey"

Ryouga remembers, "oh yeah, sorry oko-chan"

"it's okay," she smiles, "just be glad i have Konatsu, as back up."

"Thank you Ukyou-Sama," As Konatsu picks up the next order, "You still need to refine the way you walk if you're going to be serving here, 'Ryoko'. You still move like a guy in that outfit"

"I know" Ryouga Groans a bit "I know, this outfit is so tight, i hate it"

"It's okay, 'ryoko'" as Ukyou kisses her cheek, "I know you're only doing this for the business, not for pleasure like others that i know, by the way, your Mom wants you to wear that Kimono she's bought you for Tea."

Ryouga started to go pale after hearing that, "oh dear Kami no, Mom is loving the idea of 'catching up with her daughter' too much, you're getting a kick out of it too, aren't you."

Faking innocence, Ukyou goes, "who, me, nooooo, I mean why would i enjoy seeing the most Gorgeous, Masculine man in a dress. I wouldn't dream of it.

Really, so why are you covering your mouth as if to stifle a laugh, darling.

Hee hee. I was thinking..."

"yeah?"

"During my studies on western culture, I was thinking how does Hibiki-Kounji, or Kounji-Hibiki sound as our married names?"(i just love keeping him on his toes.)

o.0

Read the series Relentless it's a very great continuation fanfic. I love Grayson Towlers story very much, it did leave a bit of a loose end, but when you set up the couples what else can you do with them. I say add a little story to it either to the side, or after the last epilogue. We know for a fact that Ryouga hates crossdressers as much as Ukyou after being the subject to a couple of Ranma's tricks dressing up as a girl to get an advantage in a fight, Ukyou once being chased by Tsubasa, and protected by Konatsu. The things i added were tributes to other Fanfics. Oko-chan was Ukyou's pet name from Ryouga in the Ranma 2086 fanfic series, after Ukyou didn't wish to be called Uk-chan following Ranma's death in the series, plus i like the idea of Ryouga giving her a pet name that's unique and made by him, calling her Uk-chan would like having it handed down to him by Ranma, and given his rivalry, despite growing into a brotherly type of relationship. Giving her the same pet name as his rival gives her wouldn't sit well with Ryouga, no matter how much they got past their rivalry throughout the manga series. The idea of ukyou suggesting a double barrow last name for their upcoming marriage from the fanfiction, is a theory as to whether or not it will diminish the hibiki curse or blessing, depending how you look at it, the fact that the reason for the Hibiki's being lost according to Grayson Towler, is to help those in need in times of trouble, a double barrel name would probably allow him to be a little less lost, but still be able to be there when needed, or fail altogether. Who knows.


End file.
